The Missing Pieces
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: A series of one-shots based on those little moments we never got to see in disney princess movies. Snow White in her slumber, Cinderella reuniting with her Prince, Rapunzel and Flynn traveling back to the kingdom, and several more. ((Plan is to only write the official princesses, but I may add some.))
1. Snow White

**I have plans to write one of these for all of the official princesses. **

**That would be Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna. I only plan to do these _official_ ones, but I may add in one or two of the heroines if I'm inspired.****  
**

**I don't own any of this content. All Disney Princess license belong with the Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

*This one is a little angsty but was still interesting to write*

* * *

_**1: Snow White**_

_Darkness. All she could see was darkness._

Snow White exhaled softly, the air was thick. She wrapped her arms across her small frame. Her hands were cold. Everything was cold.

A hundred years seemed to go by before the darkness shifted. Suddenly she was back in the castle, surrounded by something even worse than darkness…her old life.

Snow White saw younger version of herself curled up below a painting of her mother. She saw her stepmother emerge from the corridor in her wedding gown. She attempted to comfort her. The young child swatted the newlywed woman away and spat an insult.

Snow felt a pang of guilt as the child ran off, leaving the bride speechless on the floor.

The room melted away. A new image appeared, a 12 year old Snow White sobbing over the casket of her father. It had only been two years since the King had mysteriously been murdered in his chambers. The smallest bit of anger flared as Snow spotted her stepmother smirking behind a thick black veil. She wasn't entirely certain as to why.

The scene changed again, this time not so familiar. Snow White saw herself, what seemed like days ago, crumpled on the floor of her stepmothers chambers. The queen was spitting insults at her viciously. Snow shuddered as the woman threw a vial down at the girl. It landed in her lap.

"DRINK THIS!"

"Is this poi-"

"I DON'T RECALL ASKING YOU TO SPEAK. You slimy little _worm_. DRINK IT"

Snow watched herself as she drank the clear liquid. Her thin body shuddered and she collapsed onto the ground. The queen turned to her mirror.

"GUARDS! Get this insect to her quarters."

Two men emerged from the chamber doors and carried Snow carefully from the room.

"And tell her to clean up the steps when she wakes up." The queen called after them.

Snow exhaled a shaky breath. Why couldn't she remember this?

A ghoulish face appeared in the Queen's vanity.

"Your grace…you're running low on your potion. Perhaps it's time to make some more?"

"That potion causes me to age. I don't need more."

"Who's to say you do? Then again…the child will probably find you again…talking to me…about murdering your late husband."

The voice oozed through the room. Snow shivered slightly.

"_She won't! _I'll double her chores!"

"She already cleans the entire castle mi'lady."

"BAH!" the queen rose and crossed the room. She opened the curtains. "Then I'll find another way."

"Another way to what…your majesty…"

The queen exhaled. "To kill her."

* * *

Snow felt a sharp pain in her side. The whole image melted away until there was only darkness again. She wanted to cry. The memories flooded in. Just like they had every other time.

She would find her stepmother muttering aimlessly to her mirror. Snow knew all of her stepmother's secrets. Her secret lovers, her plan to murder the king, even her first plans to banish Snow White. Every memory of being beaten and abused raced through Snow's mind, making her head throb and her mouth go dry.

All these horrible memories that she had forgotten with the sip of a potion. The same potion that the queen had used on her the day she left the castle.

It was all coming full circle again.

Snow tried to curl her arms around herself. She tried to sit down, but she remained upright, floating aimlessly in the darkness. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open. The darkness consumed her. She tried to think of happiness. The dwarves she had befriended, the animals she had tamed, the handsome prince she hat met in the courtyard. She thought about all the people she loved…the ones she'd never see again.

And eternity passed…and soon Snow White felt herself wanting to forget. Wanting to erase any and all of her memories. She wanted to fade. All her life she had been so beautiful that everyone noticed her, even in her rags. She had always been in the center and now…she was nothing.

Nothing but a foolish girl who was too kind to an old hag.

A bright light suddenly blinded Snow White. She felt herself slipping from the darkness. She started to feel. Her body grew warm, her hands, her feet, her lips. Her lips seemed to be burning more than anything on her body. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a face. The face of her prince.

"It's you!" She sat up quickly, feeling slightly groggy. Her headache was gone.

"It's me?" He laughed lightly.

"H-how did you find me?"

"Is it important? I found you."

Snow White beamed brightly as he scooped her into his arms.

The next few minutes were chaotic. The dwarves were swarming around her hugging her and kissing her hands. They shed tears of joy. Snow spoke to each of them before spotting her prince's horse. He took her hand and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"But where are we going?"

"To your castle princess! It's a wonder I figured out who you were just hours after I left the palace. A crazed old gentleman told me to find you. He said you were hiding in the woods…"

Snow White nodded and smiled as she imagined who the man could've been.

"None of that matters now. We must return to the palace."

"After you, your highness." He gracefully lifted her onto the white horse.

She relaxed against the creature as they started towards the palace.

"Are you really a prince?"

"Quite possibly…is that alright?"

"It's perfect…"

Snow felt warm as she smiled at her prince. She was free of the darkness and could live on in the light. She had a home and a family. She had hope.

* * *

_This one was pretty tough to write tbh. Snow White and her prince had a pretty straightforward relationship. I like to imagine him as being an innocent flirt._

**Next Chapter is Cinderella!**


	2. Cinderella

**_2: Cinderella_**

Cinderella's heart raced as the Duke placed the familiar little slipper onto her foot. She beamed as his face lit up. It was a perfect feet.

"Oh my stars…young lady…it was you!"

"Yes it was me your grace. It truly was."

Drizella let out a shriek. "NONONO She wasn't at the ball she was home!"

"She couldn't be the one!" Anastasia whined.

Lady Tremaine remained silent. Cinderella watched as the fiery rage died in her eyes. She was accepting her defeat.

"Young lady, I shall escort you to the palace at once. As for you…" The Duke waved a hand at the Tremaine family. "you can stay here."

Cinderella's mind practically melted as she climbed into the carriage. She had done it. She was free. The palace got larger and larger as the time passed. The Duke suddenly began asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Cinderella."

"And your family name?"

"…Tremaine…"

"Was that your mother's name?"

Cinderella's expression turn sour. "Stepmother…she took my father's name…I am born a Tremaine."

"Noted. And might I ask…" his voice lowered "why _did _you leave the ball?"

Cinderella hesitated. _Well to be quite honest your grace I had until the stroke of midnight before my ballgown turned to rags and my carriage turned back into a pumpkin. _

"…you saw where I lived…I may have my father's name but I was merely a servant in that house."

"Well I can be the one to say that you will never be a servant again. The prince has his heart _set _on marrying you."

Cinderella's simple worries began to build up. A million bad scenarios raced through her head. _What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he finds me petty? What if we sends me back? _Cinderella couldn't help but frown as the carriage pulled to a stop.

* * *

The prince sighed as the clock chimed 2 o'clock. They still hadn't found his mysterious dance partner. He sighed again and began fiddling with the trinkets on his desk.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes what is it?"

"The Duke has returned."

"He returned yesterday empty handed. Why should I care if he's back?"

The prince turned away from the door and started to tune out the servant.

"But your highness…he brought a girl with him."

The prince's head snapped towards the closed door. He ran across the room and yanked it open.

"What did you say?!"

"I said he brought girl your high-"

The prince was already racing down the corridor towards the throne room.

* * *

Cinderella pulled on her skirt as the Duke and his servant conversed in the corner. The servant was once again holding her glass slipper. She fidgeted in her chair.

The massive doors on the other end of the room flew open. A handsome young man ran in. Cinderella's breath hitched. It was the prince.

"Oh your highness I'm so glad you-"

The prince but his hand up. The Duke stopped talking. The prince walked all the way across the room before standing before Cinderella. She stared up at him, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She was so poorly dressed.

"It's you…" He out put his hand.

Cinderella smiled softly. She took his and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"I can't believe it…you're real."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Someone as perfect as you had to be a dream. I was almost certain I had imagined the whole evening."

"Well luckily I am…indeed…more than a dream."

The two stood in silence for the shortest moment. The Duke cleared his throat.

"Sire your father will want to see the shoe on the girl. He's on his way!"

"Come along miss…"

"Cinderella…my name is Cinderella…"

"Cinderella…" The prince laced his fingers through hers and led her towards the doors. They both ignored the Duke's calls after them. "Shall we tour your new home?"

"Certainly…I only saw the ballroom and the garden that night…I'd love to see more…"

The prince squeezed her hand as they walked together. They could've spent hours like this: Walking together, making light conversation, exploring the castle, but something stopped the prince as they turned into an abandoned corridor.

"Can I ask you something?"

Cinderella tensed. "Of course."

"Just before midnight…we…" the prince paused. Cinderella noticed a blush creep over his cheeks. "might…we…"

With a sudden surge of confidence, Cinderella leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Her lips lightly grazed his before she placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. She breathed softly and started to pull away, but he stopped her.

Their lips met once again, both of them being gentle. Cinderella took the slightest step forward as she felt the prince's arms snake around her waist. She found herself curling her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer.

After what felt like the longest moment, the two pulled apart slowly. The prince rested his forehead on hers.

"Cinderella…marry me…"

"It would be a dream."

"You won't leave again will you?"

"Not without you…my prince…"

She smiled softly and leaned forward, hugging her prince. He hugged her back and the two stood in a tight embrace until they could hear the sounds of servants looking for them.

"We should get back…" the prince mused. "Don't want rumors spreading that we were doing anything scandalous."

Cinderella giggled at the thought and started down the corridor. The couple held hands until they reached the grand foyer. The king was fuming.

"Where have you been boy?"

"I was giving Cinderella a tour of the palace."

The king grunted and crinkled his nose. He looked at Cinderella and gaped.

"This…this girl is a servant!"

"Actually Sire!" The Duke carried on in low conversation with the king. Cinderella bit her lip as the king listened to his servant.

_Would he really kick you out? Just because of your status. _

The king turned back to her. "Hmmm….well it seems you're more than what you seem my dear. Welcome to the palace. The wedding shall be at the end of the week. The Duke can show you to your-"

Cinderella gasped as the prince took her hand and led her away once again.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from my father! No chance in hell I would let him give you private quarters."

"Pardon?"

"My father likes to mess with me. He'd put you in the farthest guest chamber from my rooms. It'd be terrible! I'd be miserable!"

"We wouldn't want that."

The prince grinned at her. "Soooo, you can stay with me."

Cinderella turned red as a beet. She slurred her words. "I d-don't think I s-should…"

"Nonsense…" The prince's excited tone dropped to something lower, huskier even. "We're getting married in less that two days…might as well just live as we have to then…"

Cinderella was at a loss of words. She smiled. "I do suppose…that'd be pleasant…however…I'd love to keep exploring the castle…"

"Well first let's go get you a new dress. I'll have your lady maids bring a comfortable one to my rooms."

"Lady maids…I've never had lady maids…"

Cinderella felt the prince's gaze on her as she daydreamed for a moment.

"You are most peculiar Cinderella."

"Is that a problem?" Cinderella's brow furrowed.

"Hardly…" they laced their fingers together. "In fact it's just right."

The two walked hand in hand towards the grand staircase. Cinderella's heart raced in excitement.

Her old life was over. Now she was to be happily married, just like a dream.

* * *

_This chapter was a lot more fun to write. I had a little more to work with and the prince is literally the definition of sass. _

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sleeping Beauty (Aurora)**


	3. Aurora

**Sorry for the wait. I thought I had uploaded this while back! Oops.**

* * *

Aurora felt as if her heart had started beating again. She was no longer sitting in the idle darkness that had consumed her. Light filled her eyes as she slowly opened them. Sound and sight came back to her all at once. She heard the familiar voices of her Aunts. They sounded like they were giggling.

Aurora's eyes focused on what sat before her. The boy from her dreams. The boy from the forest. A smile spread across her lips.

"Morning'" He smirked down at her.

"Wherever did you come from?"

"My mystery maiden was in danger…I had to save you."

Aurora's smile fell. She dropped the rose in her hands and raised herself up to a sittin position.

"What danger?!" She looked around. She was in a tower bedroom. The curtains were drawn and the morning sun was peeking through them.

"Rose darling you were put under a curse." Flora spoke.

"By an evil witch!" Merryweather added.

Her mouth fell open. "Was…that why I was asleep?"

"Yes…" Fauna answered. "the spell was meant to kill you…but when you were younger Merryweather reversed it. You would fall into a deep sleep…"

"Then how did I wake up?"

Aurora looked at Philip in confusion. A blush spread over his cheeks. He chuckled softly.

"According to the fairies…true love's kiss…" He smirked.

Aurora processed his words and felt her own blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Is that so…" She blushed and smiled at him. They stared blissfully at each other for awhile.

Flora cleared her throat. "Now…we must awake the kingdom. They need to meet their princess…"

Aurora crinkled her nose. "You can't be serious Aunt Flora! I've found my true love! I'm not going to marry some royal buffoon I've never even met!"

Fauna and Merryweather giggled softly. Philip even cracked a smile. Aurora crossed her arms.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Rose dear….you've already met him." Fauna replied.

"Who?"

"Your betrothed!" Her aunts said in unison.

"What?...When?...Who?" Aurora stuttered in confusion.

Philip took her hand and leaned towards her. "Once upon a dream perhaps..."

Aurora turned to him with her mouth slightly agape. "You…are you…you're a prince?!"

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "The prince you're betrothed to….dearest Aurora…isn't that a silly twist of fate?"

Aurora shook her head and kissed him fiercely. She heard her aunts gasp.

"Now now enough of that!" Merryweather rushed forward and pulled them apart. "You two have to get downstairs!"

Aurora giggled and nodded. "Yes Aunt Merryweather."

"Now…" Flora adjusted her hat. "Philip is going to need some nicer clothes."

With the wave of her wand Flora conjured a sleek black shirt with a dark reddish pink cape.

"This'll do nicely. Now…we must be off. Got to wake your parents. Come on girls."

The three fairies all glanced one more time at Aurora and started down the steps.

Philip grimaced at the shirt. "Not exactly my style but I'll manage…now we should-"

Aurora cut him off with another passionate kiss.

* * *

"You don't supposed we should've brought them with us?" Fauna pondered.

Flora tsked. "Nonsense. They're right behind us. We can at least give them a private moment."

Merryweather crinkled her nose. "Let's just hope that moment isn't too long."

* * *

Aurora sighed as they pulled apart. They had practically fallen over kissing. Their bodies were pressed together minus the thick blanket that was over Aurora.

Philip caressed her cheek. "We need to get to the celebration."

"Just another moment please…" Aurora traced her fingers over his lips.

"I need to put on that horrid shirt."

"I like the one you're wearing."

"It's incredibly dirty. I have to take it off."

"I can help" Aurora let the words roll off her tongue.

Philip raised an eyebrow. "With talk like that we'll never leave the room."

"I wouldn't mind…" Auroa wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in.

"Aurora…" He stopped her as she was inches from his lips. He pulled them both back up to a sitting position. "I know you're scared…" her breath hitched. "…but you're parents are good people…they love you just as your aunts do…that I can guarantee…"

"…What if they think I'm odd…? I've lived in the woods my whole life I don't know the first thing about-"

Philip cut her off by pulling her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're beautiful Aurora…the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom…hell I say the world…you must believe me…"

Aurora pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled as he kissed her softly once more.

* * *

Aurora straightened her hair one more time as Philip offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

Aurora gave a shaky breath. "Yes…" She put her arm in his and began descending the last staircase.

The noise of the ballroom filled her ears. She froze just before the crowd could see them. "Wait…I'm scared."

"Just look at me. Everything will be fine…"

Aurora took a deep breath and nodded. She began walking again and turned to him.

Aurora didn't take her eyes away from his until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Aurora's smile became tight as he escorted her across the empty ballroom floor towards her parents.

"You'll be fine Rose. My Rose." He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

Aurora's heart raced as she turned to her parents.

A different smile formed on her lips. She was home.

* * *

**Sooooo I broke my finger and typing is a little hard but i've gotten used to it so i will try to finish the Ariel chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
